


Let's Sing Together!!

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Branch D, Gen, obvious spoilers for ending D and maybe Zero's DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consider this my remix of Mikhail's Diary because it was too sad for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sing Together!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I beat DOD3 the other night and decided a celebratory “full circle” fic was in order.  
> I’ve noticed none of you plebs have written about Mikhail and I’mma fix this massive oversight. Mikhail is too pure for shipping, sorry I’m failing all the dragon boners out there, but listen MIkhail is far above romance. His love is pure.  
> I don't feel super confident writing for Mikhail, he's a very complex baby. But the DLC inspired me a lot and completely changed whatever I originally considered writing because WOW. If you haven't played Zero's DLC and got all her memoirs, you seriously need to. Good stuff!  
> Anyhoot, enjoy Mikhail being a cutie poo :3c

  Today, I had a dream about Zero and I in a field. We’ve never visited anywhere so colorful, so I never found out where it was, but Zero seemed happy! She has such a grace to her movements, more like a dancer than a singer. When I think about it, I’ve never actually heard her sing. Never!  
   But when she moves, her hair flows with the wind! And her sleeves! Like a cape! She really is a princess, huh? Huh!  
   I wanted to sing a song for her, so she’d praise me. She must be able to see my talents, right? But I forgot the lyrics, so...  
   So, anyway, it wasn’t long before she stabbed me on the shoulder. She kept going on about how I need to shut up, but... it was okay. That’s when I know Zero’s happy.   
   Well, I didn’t know then, but now when I think about it, Zero was happy when I was being stupid, wasn’t she? She made me happy, too. Very happy!  
  When we took flight, I felt like I could finally be at peace. I wanted so badly to reach the stars with Zero, but she’d always say it’s impossible. After a while, though, she started to doze off on my back. So I’d take a risk, and fly a little higher. Very gently, I crept up on the cold, darkened skies, and ate up the feeling of being held by the Gods. Every time I made it just a little bit higher, I felt closer to Zero.  
   I got tired eventually, tho. Too tired. Without realizing it, I conked out myself, and soon enough I crashed right into the ground. Mouth full of dirt, Zero just gave me a look like I deserved it. That dirt was disgusting!! She didn’t get it, a mouthful of dirt is a punishment worst than death! Death!  
“ _Idiot dragon..._ ”  
   She was smiling, though.

  
   When I woke up, I panicked.   
“Zero? Zero? Where did you go?! Zero?”   
   I started crying.  
“Zero, are you looking for food? You’re gonna get lost without me! Zero!!”  
   Even when I remembered, I kept calling out for her.  
“Zero, are you hurting? Does it hurt? Does the flower hurt? Does the flower hurt?”  
   I wanted to go back to sleep, where you were.  Every night, I have another dream of you. Sometimes, they’re happier than I remember being with you. Sometimes, they’re really sad. When they’re sad, I don’t cry as much in the morning.  
“Zero... I really am just an idiot dragon, aren’t I?”  
   I was a big idiot, y’know? Sometimes, I wish I could be as smart or as courageous as you described Michael. When I think back enough, I bet you thought Michael was a pretty big idiot, too. ‘Cause he liked people, like you.  
   I bet you liked people a lot, Zero.  
   I don’t see people a lot anymore, Zero. That’s my fault, too, isn’t it?  
  
   Today, it rained a lot. It kinda hurt, like little stabbys to my wings. All the animals, the humans, even the machines took shelter. I was reminded, then, how lonely I was. Are you lonely, too, Zero? Or do you have Michael?   
   Would Michael be proud of me, Zero?  
  
   When the rain halted, the skies still had an awfully scary gray color to them. It felt like the end of the world, or something. I don’t think we ever saw rain together, did we, Zero?  
   Well, you wouldn’t believe it, though! Even though the skies were such an ugly color, there was still a rainbow shining bright in the sky! It was so beautiful! Super beautiful!  
   It reminded me of the stars. I’ve never seen a rainbow up close, y’know? I wanted to touch it.  
   So I kept flying. I don’t know how long I flew in this ashy sky, but I was singing. I was singing so I never thought about the time passing. I never once looked back, not once.  
  
I never did make it to the rainbow.  
  
   Sometimes, I have dreams about your last words to me, Zero. When you called me strong, at first I really believed you.   
   You hurt me a lot, Zero. Sometimes, I still worry I’m disappointing you. Even when your not here, I think you must be watching over me somewhere. And I just... worry, is all. Worry you’re not happy. You’re not smiling.  
   I can’t remember... if you ever smiled at me.  
   I can’t remember your voice, much. I can’t remember what it sounded like when you praised me.  
   I just remember crying. Right now, I’m crying, too.  
   But you know? I’m smiling, too.  
  
Today, I didn’t dream. Still, I heard Zero singing. So I started singing, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> I try to write longer fics, and somehow they just keep ending up shorter and shorter...  
> If you liked this (or didn't) maybe consider commenting? It's what Mikhail would do. :3c


End file.
